1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mounting apparatus, and particularly to a computer component mounting apparatus which can readily secure at least one fan in to a computer chassis.
2. Related Art
Modern high-speed central processing units (CPUs) generate copious amounts of heat which needs to be efficiently dissipated. A typical contemporary personal computer incorporating a CPU often includes one or more fans to cool the CPU.
However, a single fan does not always effectively dissipate large amounts of heated air generated from modem powerful CPUs. Accordingly, a second fan is often installed at an outside panel of a computer enclosure, to bring cooling air into the enclosure. The second fan is generally attached to the enclosure with screws. This conventionally requires a tool. The attachment procedure is unduly tedious and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small. Furthermore, other components in the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged during the attachment procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,953 discloses a mounting bracket for a single fan. The fan is received in the bracket, and the combined fan and bracket is readily hung on a rear panel of an enclosure. However, the mounting bracket can install only one fan on the rear panel. When several fans need to be installed, several mounting brackets need to be hung one by one. This is unduly costly and laborious.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for a fan which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.